Miyuki Tezuka
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Miyuki Tezuka (手塚 海之 Tezuka Miyuki) is Kamen Rider Raia (仮面ライダーライア Kamen Raidā Raia), a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. History He is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in predestination. He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster GuldThunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ouja. Raia died during a fight against Ouja. When Ouja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he knew Ryuki was the one to be killed and let himself take the blow as he probably knew that Ryuki would be better off being the one to stop the Rider war, while Knight was better off with the Survive card. Before he was about to die, he sensed something off with Yui but he never got the chance to tell Shinji before dying in his arms. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot card readings on the corner of the street. Some time later, he re-discovered the Raia deck, which restored his memories, and after this, proceeded to renew his contract with EvilDiver. Using this knowledge, he would go to return to being a hero, intent on protecting people from the remaining rogue mirror monsters, and any other forces of evil remaining in the world. Personality During his appearances, Miyuki had shown a heroic side to him, which was covered with a somewhat sarcastic side created by his ability to see the future. This being said, he did still protect people from the mirror monsters, and other Riders, such as Ouja, even taking a fatal blow meant for Ryuki so he could stop the Rider War. After his revival, he has resumed this mindset, protecting the innocent from any evil he comes across. Forms |-|Default= Default * Height: 190cm * Weight: 92kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 10t ** Kicking power: 15t ** Maximum jump height: 40m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5 seconds Raia is a melee-based fighter. Using his Evil Visor (エビルバイザー Ebiru Baizā) mounted on the left forearm of the Rider as a small shield. Raia can use his Swing Vent to summon a whip. Alternately, he can use his Copy Vent which can copy an opponent’s weapon. His Final Vent Hide Venom (ハイドベノン Haido Benon) allows him to ride on Evildiver's back and ram into an opponent. |-|Survive= Survive * Height: 205cm * Weight: 99kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 15t ** Kicking power: 22.5t ** Maximum jump height: 63m ** Maximum speed: 100m/4 seconds Kamen Rider Raia Survive (仮面ライダーライアサバイブ Kamen Raidā Raia Sabaibu) is Raia's Survive Form which he assumed by using the power of Survive Shippu (疾風 Shippū, meaning Gale). In this form, Raia's Rider Visor transforms into a bow-like weapon called the Evil Visor-Zwei (エビルバイザーツバイ Ebiru Baizā Tsubai). Trivia * Like other Riders in the war, Tezuka died an ironic death: He made predictions that were always right, but sacrificed himself in order to prove his prediction wrong. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)